Lorry (My True Fursona)
This is based off totally of me and is owned by Angelinatheballerinapup. Appearance Feral She is an shih tzu. She has red and white fur. mostly red but has an white blaze and white underbelly. Her ears are red and floppy and she has a small fluffy tail. she also as an red saddle pack mark and an white tip tail. She has turquoise and sliver flower glasses . Also has blue eye's and a purple collar with a tag that has a medical alert symbol and it explains it tells them what to do in a emergency Anthro Feral She is an shih tzu. She has red and white fur. mostly red but has an white blaze and white underbelly. Her ears are red and floppy and she has a small fluffy tail. she also as an red saddle pack mark and an white tip tail. She has turquoise and sliver flower glasses.She wears an purple/violet shirt with blue jean shorts and blue running shoes. And instead of an tag for her Medical Alert its an bracelet on her right hand that says Medical Alert that shows all of her information. Bio Feral She had quite the past in her life. She was premature when she was born. After a few weeks her parents new something was wrong with her she wasn't growing. The doctors miss diagnosed her over and over. The doctors wouldn't let her and her parents go to a different hospital for a another diagnosed. She when ever she was sick she got super sick and sometimes even on the verge of dying. After 3 months the doctors let her and her parents go do a different hospital and finally got the right diagnosed with two disability called 18p- and Hypopituitarism it means her immune system doesn't work well its very weak.. She takes medication therapy to get her immune system to work and always will. Despite her paste she is usually a happy pup. She tries her best to overcome it. She is a Christian and Jesus helps her in her difficulties Anthro She had quite the past in her life. She was premature when she was born. After a few weeks her parents new something was wrong with her she wasn't growing. The doctors miss diagnosed her over and over. The doctors wouldn't let her and her parents go to a different hospital for a another diagnosed. She when ever she was sick she got super sick and sometimes even on the verge of dying. After 3 ears the doctors let her and her parents go do a different hospital and finally got the right diagnosed with two disability called 18p- and Hypopituitarism It means her immune system doesn't work well its very weak.. She takes medication therapy to get her immune system to work and always will. Despite her paste she is usually a happy pup. She tries her best to overcome it. She is a Christian and Jesus helps her in her difficulties Family Jocko younger brother Wenny: Mom Colm: Dad Stories she's in Pups and the Stove Incident Friends Huckleberry Kate Bear Mudd Tommy (HERO Fursona) Tamashii my true fursona) Fears Heights Getting serious hurt Balls/Flying object that is close to her head (I know its a silly fear) Getting stung by a bee's Trivia Birthday: July 1 Due to her having problem with her eye's she doesn't know where how far things are she can't drive so..it kinda makes her upset when people talk about driving. She is a super light sleeper and anything wakes her up which really annoys her. She is Lactose Intolerant. Tho she can have some dairy. She is allergic to lemon grass She is a Christian. Even tho she is disabled she try's to not get in the way of her life. She has a crush Tommy Cause of her disability she doesn't want kids/pups she wants to adopt instead. The bio is true. That was my past. She has trouble saying no to a friend She gets sea sick on the boat She also gets car sick if the roads are really twisty Gallery